


Gormiti smau

by Bonsaiiiiiii



Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Possible Future, Angst, Ao-ki and Riff are an implied couple, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eron Is Bisexual, F/F Relationships, Finna Is a Lesbian, Ikor Is The Reader's Love Interest, M/F Relationships, M/M relationships, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Social Media Alternate Universe, Swearing, That Means They're Together But It's Not Public Yet, Trek And Siran Have Mutual Feelings Towards Each Other, Whump, Y/N is Straight, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/pseuds/Bonsaiiiiiii
Summary: These are the fics i wrote on Wattpad for a smau (Social Media Alternate Universe) i've been doing for quite a while now. The fics for now are 3, and all of them will be posted here. Be sure to follow the progression of the smau for better context about this! Here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/254092871-gormiti-smauIf you can't access to the link, search for me on Wattpad (the name is the same) and search 'Gormiti smau'!The screenshots of the messages between the gang WILL NOT be posted here.Eventual more tags will be added with the story continuation.
Relationships: Eventual New Relationships To Come, Ikor/reader, Riff/Ao-ki, Trek/Siran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Y/N's Arrival

I got out of the taxi with the luggage behind me, paying the taxi driver the sum he requested, plus a small tip. Ao-ki had planned to take care of the other larger luggage that I had sent from her, so I remained with this smaller one where I kept the essentials; for example essential oils, pajamas, underwear...things like that. 

I was really nervous. It’s true that I met half my future roommates by text, and some of them were already following me on Twitter, but I couldn’t help but be nervous. After all, I have to live with them for the duration of my college years. 

I slowly started walking towards the boys' apartment, the heart pounding on my chest with every step I took. I had asked the taxi driver to leave me at the beginning of the road, just behind their apartment, so I could walk quietly and have time to think. I had many questions that weighed me down further, and it was at this moment that I regretted having had two breakfasts. The first was a cappuccino taken at the bar at 5 in the morning (yeah, I couldn’t sleep). The second was some ordinary pancakes with orange juice. 

For example, I asked myself at least 150 times whether I should bring my resume with me, whether I would be in the room alone or with Ao-ki, how she was, whether I would bond with the others...and a lot of other questions, to make it short. 

And apparently I was thinking about it even now, and in fact I thought about it so much that I didn’t realize I’d overtaken the apartment in question. Blinking, I chuckled lightly, to then take a sharp turn and go back to the famous apartment. When I got to the front door, I looked up. The 'modest apartment' Ao-ki told me about was on the 16th floor of a building, if I had arrived at the right building. I pulled out the phone, unlocked it and opened the messages. I quickly searched for Ao-ki’s contact, swiftly scrolling through the few messages we had sent. The address was the right one, now all I had to do was buzz in. 

I approached the list of names, looking for Ao-ki's. I immediately found the name I was looking for, but to my surprise I found yet another one. Ikor? Does he have an apartment separate from the others? His name was right below Ao-ki’s, so it meant he was on the same floor or the one below. I still decided not to notice, because that’s not where I had to go. I approached the bell next to her name. I was about to buzz in when a noise from the front door caught my attention. I turned my head to the door and saw an old lady who was struggling to push the door out, a shopping bag behind her. I pushed pointing out my presence for the others in the background and ran to help that lady. She looked at me and smiled at me gently; she had short, white hair, soft as a cloud, blue eyes like the sky, a red frame of glasses and a small stature, she was a little lower than me; she also had pale blue skin, so I was assuming she was from the wind state. 

"Thank you, darling. You really helped me." She thanked me, leaning on a stick that I hadn’t noticed was in her hand all this time. 

"Not at all, ma'am. I’m glad I could help you." 

"Who are you visiting today?" 

"Oh, I’m actually moving here. I’ll be staying a few years here, I think." 

"Oh, how glad I am! And you already have an apartment on your own?" 

"No, not really. I’m moving in with someone else." I stopped, undecided whether to ask or not, then I decided to take the risk. "By chance do you know a certain Ao-ki?" 

She smiled at me, surprisingly. "Naturally! Everyone here knows her!" She looked at me like she was expecting something from me, then she laughed a little. "You don’t know where it is, do you? 16th floor, last door on the right." 

"Thank you very much madam!" now it was my turn to thank her. 

"Nothing...uh?" 

"Y/N, my name is Y/N." 

"Nice to meet you, child." 

I watched her go away, waving at her with my hand, and then turning to the door and gasping. It was open. With a doorstop. I turned again to the old lady, who was not far away. She was looking at me, and she winked at me. But was I helping her or was she the one helping me? That woman was as stealthy as the wind, and I wasn’t surprised. 

I entered the building, closing the door behind me, and then headed to the elevator dragging my luggage around. I went into the elevator, waiting for the doors to lock behind me, and then I pushed the button for the 16th floor. Man, this thing was pretty fast; in fact I arrived in a flash on the sixteenth floor, a _ding!_ that further confirmed my arrival. I went out in a flash, looking around quickly. As the lady had said...the last door on the right. So I approached the doorbell, pressing it without a second thought. The basic sound resonated in the house. I heard a small thud, and after a few minutes came to open the door...Ikor. Man, did I pick the wrong apartment? 

I took a moment to observe him well but quickly: he was a little taller than me and more robust; he has to attend the gym monthly to have those biceps. I looked away before looking like a creep. 

"Oh, it’s you. We didn’t hear the buzzer ring." 

"Well... a lady was leaving and she kept the door open, that’s why I didn’t ring." I answered looking at my shoe tips. I had to buzz in? Now they don’t know I’m here. I mean, they do, but buzzing in would have been better for them anyway. 

"Don’t worry, it’s okay." I looked into his turquoise eyes, and smiled up. I didn’t realize it before, but now I could hear music coming from inside the house. "Ao-ki is doing something now, but it would still be rude to make you wait out here. Please come in. Give me the suitcase." 

"Thank you." From the few messages I had received from his contact on the group I felt a cold, distant person. He was currently more polite, and I can not deny it, more handsome. However, my thoughts warned me that I had already seen him somewhere, but where? I thought I had seen him somewhere before. I decided to ignore my instincts and accepted his suggestion to enter the house with a smile on my face. 

So I entered the apartment, and damn it! if this was a modest apartment I was the queen of Gorm! It was all giant, it looked like a palace, and the hallway alone was much bigger than my previous apartment! But where do they get this money to pay the monthly rent? And especially how did it all cost 500 dollars a month?! It's worth a lot more. I didn’t have time to process everything else well because a flying being came at full speed towards me, resting on my hair. It was so fast that I didn’t even have time to process what it was, and of course it scared me when I saw a little beak spinning in front of my eyes and pecking at my forehead. The little animal moved, resting on my left shoulder, and looking at it well I noticed that it was a little blue parakeet. 

"Oh, my goodness." I felt Ikor mumble behind me, so I turned to him with the parrot still on my shoulder, that was chirping very vividly. "Wrago, come here." he then resumed sternly, holding up a finger at the bird to get him up. I looked at him slightly shrugging, then I looked at the parakeet who had no intention to move from the comfortable nest he had found on my jacket. 

"I don’t think he wants to." 

"Yeah." He replied, sighing. "I’ll show you where your room is." 

"Okay! I’m rather curious." I answered him, following him. We arrived at a clean door, unlike the others that, more or less, all had some stickers or drawings on them. All the doors except mine had the name of who lived there, and so I discovered that my room was between Ao-ki's and Eron's. 

"I’ll leave you to unpack your suitcase. I’ll wait for you out here so when you’re done I’ll show you around the house." He inquired, smiling. 

"All right, I won’t be long." I smiled back. He briefly entered his bedroom, which was in front of mine, while I opened the door of mine, entering and closing the door behind me. I smiled happily at the room I was in: it was simple but very large, the walls were of a color similar to beige, a color a bit boring, but I would get used to it over time; the floor was strictly a light wooden parquet, the bed was queen sized, so pretty big, and it was already done and clean. A nice soft black carpet was well located in the center of the room, and there was also a desk and a library with some books inside. One thing that struck me particularly was the presence of two doors in my room. Out of curiosity I approached one of the two and creaked it open. 

It was a fucking closet. Something only celebrities owned. A whole room that was also a closet. It was still small, but I liked it a lot anyway. I also noticed that the clothes in my first luggage were already organized and arranged with care, the same thing with shoes. Everything was well organized, and here I suspected Ao-ki's hand. That girl was a real goddess. I ran out of the closet, heading to the other closed door, and noticed it was an en-suite bathroom after opening it. But anyway it was my own bathroom, which only I could use, unlike the bathroom in my previous apartment that I had to share with 7 other people. A nightmare. 

I didn't even notice that someone had entered until, leaving the bathroom, I saw a familiar female figure sitting at the edge of my bed. I ran to hug Ao-ki. "I heard you were rich, but I didn’t know you had the whole building!" 

"Stop it! Good to see you again! How are you?" 

"I'm fine! We haven’t seen each other since middle school..." 

"Yeah.. I really missed you!" 

"Aww, the feeling is mutual!" 

"Well, now that you’re officially living here welcome to the crazy club! Do you want a sightseeing tour?" she asked me faking a bow. 

"I already have someone to accompany me on this mystical journey, but thank you anyway. By the way, this hair looks really good on you!" 

"Oh, you say?" she replied, passing a hand through her curly hair. "I just washed it, now in theory I should straighten it up..." 

"But why should you? They look very good even so!" 

"Oh, if you say so...for now I'll leave it like this, let’s see if the world falls!" she chuckled. "Then I’ll leave you to change to something more comfortable, I bet you won’t be very comfortable with those tight jeans on." 

"Ah how you read my mind! In fact I can not wait to take these instruments of torture off of me!" 

She went out, and I immediately went back to wander around the giant closet, looking for something to be comfortable with. I found a nice sweater, but all I brought was more tight pants, skirts, dresses...yeah, I had to buy some new clothes. I even let the sweater go, considering it was too hot in the house to wear it. It took me too long to decide, so I went to the small suitcase I had brought with me, opening it and rummaging through it. Soon after I left my room...in my pajamas. 

"You really know the concept of making yourself comfortable!" I heard a different male voice than Ikor's. I turned around to meet another guy who was staring at me with a sly look. He had red hair and eyes like fire, and a skin... that looked like mine when I burn myself while sunbathing on the beach in the sun. Someone from the Fire Kingdom, no doubt. I also know who he was, Riff. He too, like Ikor, seemed strangely familiar to me. I thought for a moment where I saw him, and in the process I reviewed him too. 

If I thought Ikor had such a nice set of biceps, Riff was just another piece of man. He was very toned and fit, and he wore a modest pair of boxers and a Nike tank top that highlighted all his muscles I could see. 

He noticed that I was looking at him. "Do you like them, eh? Weights are my strong point!" he said flexing his arms and kissing his biceps. I rolled my eyes; he was handsome, but as to personality he was not my type. Too arrogant for me, or maybe just like me. 

Just at that moment I felt a door slam, and without noticing anything someone picked me up and made me unvoluntarily roll in his arms, all accompanied by a "WELCOMEEEEE!!!!!" screamed out loud. 

"Oh, let’s calm down!" I protested, noticing that it was Eron who welcomed me so animatedly. Just like his little animal, which was now surprisingly on his head. Ah, I didn’t even realize he had flown off my shoulder. 

"Excuse him, he’s retarded." the last boy, who was supposed to be Trek, appeared from a door, reaching out a hand for me to shake. I gladly accepted the gesture, returning it, to then laugh slightly. 

"Hey!" Eron protested. I gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder, then we all walked into the living room, where Ikor was waiting. 

He looked right into my eyes. "I still have to give you the house tour." 

I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. "Sure." 

Then a scream made me jump slightly. "The DINNER! IT'S BURNING! YOU HAD TO WATCH IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" it was Trek, looking deadly at Eron. 

Like Ao-ki said, this house is the crazy club I'm officially invited in. I smiled at this thought. _Let the games begin._


	2. Blue Prince - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into 2 parts to make it a bit shorter and give you a better experience. Enjoy!

"Who's gonna drive?" Eron asked, while the elevator was taking them to the underground garage. 

"I'm going to. I'll leave Trek to Siran's." Ikor mumbled, more between himself than to the others. He thought of something for a while, rolling the keys of his car and biting his lower lip. Not something so royal, considering that a Prince in line for the Royal Ice Throne should be escorted by a driver and at least 3 bodyguards. Now that he thought about it, he had to collect Cryos from Fylkir's.. 

The two cousins got along since they were little just for the sake of their parents, but in reality they never liked each other. Or to better express it Ikor was content with being with him, even if he wouldn't trust his cousin with a secret or anything of the sort, he liked to pay him visits and to even take Cryos to him. Fylkir really liked his husky, and the big dog liked him back; in fact, Fylkir liked everything belonging to Ikor. Maybe too much. But apart from that jealousy Fylkir was cultivating deep inside his heart he was a nice guy. 

Apart from relationships. Since what happened between Fylkir and Siran the relationship between the two cousins cooled up a bit. And it was the jealousy that made him act the way he acted. That destroyed his cousin. 

The familiar _ding!_ of the elevator announced him that it was his time to stop bathing in his thoughts. The three of them blasted out of the elevator and made their way over to Ikor's black S-class Cabriolet, surpassing Riff's Tesla and Trek's Ford, that surprisingly wasn't there. 

That particularly got the Icy Prince's attention. "Trek?" 

"Uhm?" he answered immediately, looking briefly at him from his phone. He was probably texting Siran. 

"Why isn't your car here?" he asked looking at the parking lot in front of him, illuminated by led lights. 

"Siran took it. Said she needed it to go out since Finna was occupied." the Rocky answered, his eyes glued back on the phone. 

Ikor smirked. He knew that. 

He unlocked his car, about to get in the driver's seat, when this phone buzzed with a message. And it kept buzzing. Annoyed, he quickly sat in the driver's seat while Trek was taking the place of the passenger's seat and Eron was seating behind. He quickly inserted the keys in the ignition, taking out his phone, unlocking it and opening the messages app, the source of all the buzzing. The Fire twins both texted him. 

**Riff [11:00PM]:**  
 _take my car. the keys are in your pocket_

**Finna [11:00PM]:**  
 _take bro's car. he left u the keys_

Ikor huffed, rolling his eyes. They sure are twins. "Out of the car guys. We're taking Riff's." 

"Damn, I really like that riding machine! He never lets me get inside it." Eron protested, jumping out of the car. That's right, he can't drive, he doesn't have a license, so Ikor and Riff make very sure they don't let the Windy alone in their respective cars. 

"He would never love you making his child dirty." Ikor replied sarcastically. "And call it car please." 

"What's wrong with riding machine?" Eron asked while getting out of the car, waiting for Ikor to lock it. 

"Uh, literally everything?" Trek answered, almost disgusted. 

"I'm still in time to leave you home, Eron." the Icy replied severe, taking a sharp turn and making his way to the flaming red Tesla that looked like he it was waiting for him. Like owner, like car. He searched in his pockets to see for these fantomatic keys, and he was not surprised when he felt them on his right jeans pocket. He said it. It was something that would seem like a credit card, just a red thin key plate with a cubical TESLA written on it. It looked useless, but it was actually very simple to use it. 

He swiped it against the driver door and quickly unlocked the car; the back doors shifted up slowly. Really, Riff had a sort of kink to show off in every occasion, but he was a Fiery, so that was normal. He opened up the pilot door, and so did Trek with the passenger's, and once they all got into the car they all waited for the back doors to shift back down, while Ikor swiped the plate against the ignition. The car itself blinked to life, its engines purring softly and the lights to shine bright white. Once everything was in its place they were ready to go. 

Ikor put in reverse to get out of the parking lot, so he turned to look behind him, rotating his torso a little, and held the passenger seat with his hand while he was rotating the steering wheel with the other one ( _ummm plEASE THAT'S THE SEXIEST POSITION SOMEONE CAN ASSUME, do that while I'm the car with you and I'd fuck you on the spot_ ). Eron was all wrapped up in a blanket he took from home and Trek was seating rigidly with a tray of homemade food on his lap, naturally for Siran. Once they were in position they started riding at full speed towards the parking exit and then into the street. 

"Anyways...we haven't heard anything from Y/N for 3 hours now..." Eron implied quietly, his face buried into the thick blue blanket. 

Ikor tightened his hands on the steering wheel without saying anything, his face serious. He fiddled a bit with the big touch screen that was placed in the centre of the ignition while he was keeping the other hand steadily on the steering wheel, and when two soft dings announced him that the car entered the autopilot mode he let go of his hand, taking out his phone and calling the Fiery Princess. The car bought speed, but remained steady. Sure, there was her contact on the central panel, but he didn't know how Riff had named Finna in his contacts and he didn't have the time and patience to search. 

Finna answered immediately. "Yo. Are you near?" 

"I'm getting near the plaza." 

"Yes, I can see the car." she answered, waving up her right arm for Ikor to see. 

Once the Icy saw her he deactived the autopilot mode, taking once again control of the wheel and slowing down the car until stopping it softly in front of Finna. He closed the call with her and got out of the car, approaching her. 

"Let me drive, we'll go faster." she requested, going towards the driver seat. 

He stopped her by pulling her arm. "I don't trust you on the drive, no offense." 

"None taken, I wasn't listening. If you haven't noticed Y/N has been missing for 3 hours already! And anyway that wasn't a question." she snatched her arm from his grip and got into the driver's seat. 

Ikor huffed, getting in the posterior seats with Eron. 

"Wanna share?" the Windy asked, lending him a piece of blanket. 

"No, I'm good." he replied, waving his hand in denial. God hope she's fine. 

**3 hours earlier**

Y/N took her keys, her purse and her jacket and stormed out of the house, her house. She was furious with Ao-ki, but most of all confused. If she was not meant to go out with Fylkir then why Ao-ki didn't tell her why? And why did she react so bad when she mentioned Siran? She was trusting Fylkir, was she being wrong about it? She was trusting Ao-ki too, but if the purple haired girl didn't seem to trust her back why would she rely on her word? On unsaid words? 

No. Ao-ki didn't tell her anything, so she wouldn't trust her this time. 

Fylkir texted him the address of the date, a fancy restaurant. She smoothed her long turquoise dress, hoping it would be good for the occasion. Was she not elegant enough? 

She hadn't realized she was already in front of the restaurant in question, that much he was immersed in her thoughts, so she smoothed her dress again and entered in. Was it always this...empty? It was so empty that she couldn't hear a sound, the silence was even deafening. But she noticed right away Fylkir sitting at the central table. He was looking at her, an almost playful smirk on his face. She walked slowly towards the table, and just when she was about to touch her chair she felt a presence near her. Fylkir moved her chair aside, gesturing for her to sit. 

"A princess should never do everything alone." He said smiling, just when Y/N sat comfortably in her chair. He then proceeded to push gently her chair towards the table, to then go back to sit on his own. He then gestured for the waiter to come by waving once his hand. 

"So, take a look at the menu. Is there anything you want to order right away?" he asked, to then ask the waiter to bring a Martini in. "Do you want one too?" he asked her again, almost...impatient. 

"Yea...why not?" 

"Good. Make two." 

"I didn't expect that you rented the whole restaurant just for me." 

"The perks of being this famous. So, tell me more about yourself." he implied. 

"Well, there's not much to say really. What about you though? What do you do for a living that you're this famous?" in the meantime the Martinis arrived. 

He squinted his eyes for a moment, to then starting to smile again. "I'm an actor." 

"Oh, cool! That's why you seem so familiar to me!" she replied smiling too, to then take the glass in hand. "Well, cheers?" 

"Cheers to that." he replied, already holding up his glass. His smile had something...wrong. 

She decided not to care, nearing the glass to her lips gently, sipping the Martini through it. Something was very wrong though; she already drank Martinis before. Were they supposed to taste this...strange? She felt suddenly dizzy, and she couldn't help but to cough. 

"Is something wrong?" Fylkir asked, suddenly worried. 

She looked up at him briefly. "Yes...yes. It's just I chocked on it, how silly of me!" she made a pause, slipping her phone under her gown, keeping it steady by placing it behind the underwear straps. She placed a hand over it, getting up and trying to simulate a stomachache. "I'll go to the ladies room for a second, wait right here." she then looked at him in the eye. Was that...a mischievous glint? She probably just imagined things. 

She then proceeded to walk as steadily as possible towards the bathroom, to then lock herself in. She didn't have time to do it that she was forced to puke the little she drank in the toilet. She was feeling lighter, but she was still dizzy; now she was seeing everything moving around her. Hands trembling, she got out her phone, powering it on, and opened the first contact she clashed against. Not that she could see much. 

**Ikor💚**

_m sore u wen right oos take me udid jwee_

It didn't take long for her to see 3 dots on the screen. Who did she text though? The smell of vomit was getting to her nose. 

**Ikor💚**

_m sore u wen right oos take me udid jwee_

_Y/N! Are you okay?_

Who was this? Ugh, she couldn't see. She didn't need it though when she saw the whole screen flashing and a green heart occupying the centre of the screen? Who did she put a green heart to? She answered the call. 

"Y/N! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" the voice was male, and deep. He must be very handsome in real life...she couldn't detect the voice. 

"Uhhhhgggg...battt--" she slurred, coughing. She couldn't keep her phone pressed against her ear. 

"What? What did he do to you?" 

"I draaaa--a-nk a 'rtini." 

"He spiked her drink." she heard. Was she talking to her? 

"Keep her in line!" she heard a female voice scream from afar. 

"'re you mad 't me-ee?" 

"No, I'm not. But stay with me on the phone until we find you, okay?" 

"No-oo! I h'ave to go 'ck." 

"No, you don't have to go back! Can't you see he drugged you?!" 

Y/N felt a pang of pain in her head. The handsome voice was starting to get bothering. Without saying anything she closed the call, to then try to put the phone in her original place. She then flushed the toilet and tried to cleanse her mouth with water as much as she could. She then smoothed for the umpteenth time her long dress and unlocked the door. Once she came out, though, she clashed on a muscular chest. 

"You're obviously not feeling good tonight. Were you allergic to something? Does alcohol always make this effect on you?" Fylkir asked, worried. She tried to look up at him. So she wasn't drugged? 

"Oh, uhm...it just got...my 'rong side." she didn't even know what she was talking about. 

"Listen, I don't want you to feel bad again so I won't let you get home alone. You can stay at mine instead until you'll feel better. You can also call the others to tell them that you're fine." he implied, she wrong smirk once again on his face. 

"Oh-- that, would be...yeah, okay-" she felt suddenly weak, but luckily he was there to catch her. 

"Let's go." he said, helping her walk towards the exit. He made a little detour to take her purse and then got out of the restaurant. "There we are. Does the fresh air help you?" 

In fact she felt a little lighter. "Mhm." she simply bumbled. Her phone was buzzing as hell under her panties. She should have powered it off. 

He took her to his car, a black Lamborghini. The perks of being famous she guessed. She couldn't see the door handle so Fylkir opened the door for her. He assured himself she was well seated to then go to the driver's seat, only one thought in his mind: _I've got her. What an easy prey._

**a few moments after the call**

"Damn!" Ikor swore, his face livid. "She closed!" he said, passing a hair through his light blue hair. 

"Don't worry, we have a trace on her." Finna said, looking at the road and at the central screen at the same time. "A restaurant near here. Please put me the indications." 

Ikor, now seated in the front near Finna, fiddled a bit with the indications until a female robotic voice told them where to go. They left Trek to Siran and Finna's apartment just a moment before Y/N sent her message. Then things escalated. 

They arrived shortly in front of the restaurant. "Eron, you stay here. We'll go search for her." Finna said, nodding her head to Ikor and then getting out of the car in unison with him. The machine was still powered. Eron reached out to the central screen to warm a bit the car, then he relied back on his original seat, face almost buried in the blanket. He had to stay positive.


	3. Blue Prince - Part 2

Trek got out of the car quickly, his phone in his pocket and the tray safely in his arms. He thanked Finna to then turn to the metal fence that was closed in front of him. Unlike he and the others, that were living in a building, Siran preferred to have a garden, even if small, so she bought a little house. And in fact, to be small it was pretty small, but it was all adorned of flowers of any sort. There was even a small peach tree there, full of fruits since it was almost the end of the Fire season and the beginning of the Wind season.*¹ He lost no more time and rang the bell to make Siran aware of his presence. She came out almost instantly, smiling. She opened the fence right away to then go to greet him. 

"Get inside! Come in! I'm glad you came...." she said quickly, closing back the fence and then closing the front door, not after hugging him and making sure he was inside. 

"Here. Finna told me you didn't eat anything because you were hungry, and when you finally were...stuff happened." he replied gently, handing her the tray. 

She replied with a chuckle, taking instantly the tray and picking up an edge of the dishcloth he used as a cover. She instantly smelled the pleasant perfume of curry chicken. Her favorite. 

"It got a bit cold, so you may have to heat it up into a pan, even the microwave is okay. I'm sorry it took me so l-" 

"Thank you." she interrupted him, pecking on his cheek a sweet kiss. She then got into the kitchen a bit embarrassed, while Trek remained there, all red and rigid like a piece of wood. 

"N-no problem!" he stuttered out, now a tomato. 

"Why did Finna leave so suddenly anyways?" Siran asked while putting the bowl with the chicken in the microwave, inserting the 2 minute program to heat it up. 

Trek's redness instantly faded from his face, his stupid grin instantly dropped. The others recommended him to not mention by all means Fylkir. What should he say now? He remained thinking for a bit, while Siran turned back to face him, her back leaned against the counter where the microwave was. 

She noticed his strange change of humour. "Nothing serious, I hope." 

"Mhhh...do you...uh...?" he wasn't good at lying. He cursed in his mind. "Do you know Y/N, by any chance?" 

"Of course! She's a very good friend of mine. Me, her and Ao-ki know each other since we were little." she explained happily. She considered Y/N a good friend, she trusted her. "Why?" 

"Uh, well...she was kidnapped?" 

"WHAT?!" Siran shouted in shock. _Way to go, Trek,_ he thought, mentally facepalming. 

"Um...but we know who kidnapped her!" he said before thinking. He then realized and facepalmed, this time for real. "I mean, she's not really kidnapped...uh..." 

"I don't understand. Is she okay?" Siran asked concerned. Without waiting for an answer she got to the coffee table in the living room, taking her phone and bringing it with her back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna ask Ao-ki." 

"Oh? Uh-" 

"They live together, so she must know what happened to Y/N." she then proceeded to dial Ao-ki's number, placing the phone against her ear while it was ringing for Ao-ki to pick up. "Ao-ki? This is Siran. Trek was telling me that something happened with Y/N and I was wondering what..." her voice grew more and more distant until disappearing in the living room. 

Trek sighed heavily, stopping the microwave that in the meantime stopped its work, beeping loudly. He just finished doing it that his phone buzzed in his pocket, most likely a message. He got it out and read the message from Riff.

  
**Ao-ki's bf (he's the only one not seeing it🤭)**

_jeez rocky boi, you sure know how to keep a secret🙄_

_I panicked, okay?_

_🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄_

  
He huffed under his breath. Then something came into his mind. 

**Ao-ki's bf (he's the only one not seeing it🤭)**

_what u doin anyway?_

_listening the convo, you should do the same_

  
He blocked the phone, putting it back into his pocket, to then go behind the living room's door. Time to listen to the mess he caused. 

**meanwhile (yes I know it's a fucking hell trip but bare with me through this)**

If he could look back at the actions he was just doing he would've laughed profusely. Ikor wasn't the type to run for a girl, unless it was Ao-ki. For her he cultivated a deep friendship and respect, to the point to, royal or not, make a run for her if she was ever in danger. He trusted her, and he knew that she'd do the same for him. With Y/N it was different though...because Fylkir was there. And he couldn't be trusted at all when a woman was near him...she really had to trust others more. And to say that Ao-ki even warned her. 

He and Finna entered the restaurant, that was usually crowded because of his popularity among the neighborhood. This time it was empty, and without a doubt there was the Money God behind all of this. Or maybe just Fylkir's presence, considered he still was a member of the Royal Ice family. His uncle's son. He wasn't that highlighted as Ikor himself, but a royal was still a royal. 

Most of all, the restaurant was all empty. No sign of both Y/N and the Icy. A waiter approached them, asking them to leave because they were closing. Another one ran towards him, whispering something in his ear shocked. The first's expression changed from obeying to terrified, and in no time both kneeled. 

"Your Majesties, we're sorry for our impudence. What can we do for you?" 

Finna moved forward, her fierceness radiating through her body. "Did Prince Fylkir come by tonight?" 

The first waiter that approached them, a Rocky with pale white hair, nodded humbly. "Yes, Princess. He got out not long ago with a girl alongside him." 

"Where to?" Her eyes narrowed. 

"We don't know, princess. We're sorry." 

While Finna was interrogating the first waiter, almost losing her temper too, he diverted his attention to the second one that came shortly after. He was from the Wind state, considering his blue skin and dark hair. 

It was common to find only Rockys and Windys working in the presidential State of Gorm; all Icys and Fierys worked in their own realms, most in the Royal Palaces and others in shops or centers of all sorts. Only high-star chefs worked in the Presidential State, and in fact in this restaurant had a pair of Icy chefs. He also knew the owner of this restaurant: Sophos, Eron's grandfather. And that's why Eron was always hosting meetings or outings in this place. Not parties, though, Sophos wasn't allowing that, despite the old Windy being as perky as his grandson. He kept nagging about a restaurant reputation to maintain. But, deep down, Eron was always the first DJ choice when teenagers asked to host a party in the restaurant, and both Eron and Sophos were content with that. 

That Windy waiter was particularly nervous in that moment. Sweating much. He noticed the Prince was looking at him and shifted his gaze up from the floor, to meet daringly his eyes. "I-Is something wrong...Your Majesty?" 

Just by looking at his eyes he realized. "It was you." It wasn't a question but an affirmation. 

Finna took a second longer to realize, hearing the conversation while looking at the Rocky, but then her burning gaze shifted furiously to the other waiter. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sire..." 

"It was you!" the furious shouting of the Fiery Princess resonated menacingly in all the room, making the Windy lower further his head in fear. 

Some loud speaking was heard, then sounds of footsteps, then a figure emerging from the shadowy hallway. Both the Royals turned their heads to that familiar figure. 

"What is going on here?" Sophos asked, his voice loud despite his weak body relying on his trusted staff. 

Ikor rushed near him to be ready to help him in whatever he needed to do, while Finna eyed warily at him, before passing rapidly a shaking hand through her hair. 

"This fuc-" she bit her lip. Sophos didn't like swearing. "-stupid waiter spiked my friend's drink so that she could get kidnapped!" she finished, pointing an accusing finger towards the now vividly shaking Windy. 

"Ah, that boy that asked me to keep the restaurant clear for his date?" the old man asked, receiving a positive nod from both Royals. He then turned to the responsible. "Bayu." 

The young man raised slowly his head, his black hair in his eyes and his yellow irises full of tears. 

"Why did you do that, son?" Sophos asked, his tone serious but his face somewhat relaxed. 

It didn't take long for the youngster to burst out crying. "He promised me money! H-he s-said that he would r-reward me. I s-should've been more careful..." his wailing ended up into a whisper. 

Sophos looked at the Royals, to then straighten up, visibly more relaxed. "That's more like it. Is my troublemaker with you too?" 

The two looked confused at each other, to then nod distractedly. 

"Oh, let me go see him." And in a flash he was out, like the wind. 

**~**

Ao-ki was standing on her bed, legs crisscrossed, arms crossed on her puffed chest, a choleric grimace on her face and her eyes closed, giving her back to the door frame where Riff was standing irritated. 

"As long as I like that beautiful view of your ass, can you turn and actually speak to me?" He asked exasperated. He already tried to get near her but she blocked him with just a glare. 

In the end she turned huffing like a locomotive to him. "Do you really think I can't defend myself?" 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, tucking his red braids out from his eyes and behind his ear. "No, you're more than capable. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Don't worry, soon sis will call us to give us an update, a positive one." he added, hoping that last part will be true. 

And just in that moment, as if he called it, a phone rang. He got it out of the large jeans pocket, noticing though that it wasn't his phone buzzing. He raised his stare to look at Ao-ki, her phone lit up in her hands. 

"Sis?" 

She shook her head. "Siran." She then answered the call. "Hi Ran! What's the matter?" she paused to hear what the other girl was saying. "Oh, Y/N? Well...yeah, she's not home now. What happened? Uh...?" Ao-ki turned confused to Riff, that in the meantime got near her, sitting on the bed alongside her. He gestured for his girlfriend to put the phone on speaker, and she obeyed. In the meantime he, his phone still in his hand, opened the message app, texting Trek. 

" _I'm worried! Trek said she got kidnapped..._ " Siran said worriedly through the speaker. 

Ao-ki drew in a deep breath. "Well...she got on a date with someone but we haven't heard from her in 3 hours now." she paused in hearing Siran's gasp. "She just turned off her phone. She was supposed to tell us when she was done or if she had any..." she couldn't believe she was about to say that. "...deviations on the course, y'know what I'm saying?" she forced her voice to be as natural as possible. 

Siran chuckled. " _Ah, I get it! So Trek was just too shy to tell me that Y/N was getting laid, huh?_ " 

The couple behind the phone closed their eyes while biting their lower lip. Then Ao-ki's lips curled into a fake smile and she fake chuckled. She kept her eyes closed. "Yeah, you could say that." 

In that moment it was Riff's phone that buzzed, a vocal message from her twin. The played it to then place the phone on his ear, noticing too late that his volume was imposted at maximum. Just near Ao-ki's phone on speaker. 

"Fylkir just esca-" Riff cursed loudly, trying his best to stop the vocal, but it was too late. 

" _What?_ " Siran asked, her voice a whisper. 

Trek didn't know why, but he took that exact moment to come out of his hiding place. "The curry is ready!" he then stopped in seeing Siran kneeled down to the floor. 

Ao-ki and Riff looked at each other pained. They knew the effect that name had on Siran. And Trek knew too. Despite that, he still kneeled down to Siran's side. 

" _Is everything okay?_ " They heard Trek's deep voice ask Siran. " _Sorry, I have to go..._ " Siran still whispered to Ao-ki. 

"I'm... we're sorry." Ao-ki apologized sincerely for both, to then close the call. Then she sighed, her expression sad now. "Do you think...it's all my fault?" He just looked at her, and she continued, burying her face into her hands. "I warned Y/N, that's true, but I didn't tell her why she didn't have to go out with him. She got pissed at me!" 

"Well, it's her fault too. You still warned her, but when she'll get back we have to tell her everything." 

She sighed, looking at him with her eyes a bit reddish. "Yeah, she deserves to know, if she comes back tonight." 

"Of course she will! What's with all this negativity, guru?" Ao-ki chuckled at the nickname, to then kiss him lightly, more than a kiss a sweet peck at his lips. He pouted, bringing her closer to him. "Just that? We are alone now..." 

"Yeah fire boy, but what about when the others will get back?" she tried to fish out an excuse, partly worried though. 

He kissed the sides of her lips. "See? Now you are more positive. What would you do without me?" he whispered cockily. 

She lightly rolled her eyes. "Have a cleaner house." 

"Ouch, my feelings." he mocked hurting. 

"Let me fix that." she kissed him, this time more passionately. He gave her back the kiss, not caring about phones buzzing on the floor. 

**~ (get ready to have a bad experience. the sexual abuse tw starts here.)**

From the moment Y/N entered Fylkir's house she knew something was wrong. For starters, how come he was so famous but his house was so...tiny? It was literally 2 rooms. And there was a menacing figure sprawled on the floor. That figure disturbed her. Everything got even wronger when, instead of making her sit on a chair in front of the table, he took her to his room. He was bridal style carrying her into that specific room, and she couldn't even get down. Well, she could, but she would've fell to the floor in any case. 

Maybe he just wanted her to feel more comfortable, she thought, while he was placing her on the big bed, despite it being in a small room. Her thoughts bought a whole different turn when she heard him take off his shoes and get on top of her on the bed. She knew what this was, but she couldn't command her body to move and run away. 

"What--" she slurred out. Fylkir smiled. 

"And to say that the bitch even warned you! Guess I'm lucky you don't trust people that much, aren't I?" he smirked, leaning in to kiss her forcefully. She retreated her head, just for it to fall further into the soft pillow. His lips met with hers, and she stopped breathing, shocked. His lips were so cold...so aggressive. 

When he retreated she could feel a metallic taste in her mouth. Blood. She decided to ignore it. "But...Siran?" 

"Oh, I guess I have to tell you. At first we were okay, we really were, but then she got...too fragile. She started being paranoid while with me, and then everyone else started interfering with us, with our love. I had to keep her always with me, and she enjoyed my love for her." 

She knew what this was. "It-it wasn't love...! It was...obsession. You d-don't love people...you just want to own them!" 

His expression changed in a second. A throbbing pain on her cheek. A deafening sound. Her head shifting to one side abruptly. A slap. 

"You are too intelligent. I guess I'll have to educate you." He snarled, his voice dangerously low. 

"Like Hell I'll listen to you." She wasn't slurring anymore, trying her best to sound as stern as possible. Another slap on the other cheek, his expression maniacally pleased by this. He didn't say anything else, fiddling now with her dress. She tried to move away from him, but he was just too strong, bringing her wrists up her head and blocking them with just a hand, while the other one was travelling disgustingly through her body. She did her best to move away, even to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. 

She had to act fast. An idea formed into her mind, looking at her wrists blocked by his hand. She drew in a deep breath and...a kneeing to his crotch, maybe his testicles too. As hard as she could, hoping she would get an advantage from this. And it got indeed a reaction. He shouted, leaving her mid-unzipped dress and her wrists and bringing his hands down his crotch, cursing. She took another advantage to punch him as hard as she could into his face, and she could feel his blood dripping from his broken nose to her red cheeks. Another punch, just to be sure. This one was to bring justice to her childhood friend. 

She got out from that place without looking behind her, uncertain if he fell unconscious or not. The figure that was precedently sprawled on the floor now was moving towards her, speaking in a way she couldn't understand. It was shouting incoherently. She noticed an object on the dinner table, widening her eyes and taking it gently, to then fiddle with the front door. She managed to get out of there, the screaming shadow fast behind her. 

She stopped in the middle of a desert street, not being able to walk anymore. So she sat down, the figure crouching down with her and placing his arms on her legs. "Don't touch me, you creep!" Strange...his arms were so soft. She took one of his arms, touching it from top to bottom. Were those...claws? "Omg, you're a werewolf!" she babbled surprised. The big husky licked her face, barking quietly. "Don't kiss me, I don't know you yet!" 

She was so concentrated on Cryos that she hadn't noticed a car approaching and stopping in front of them. 

"Y/N! Are you okay?" the handsome voice from before appeared again, and she looked down at his feet. 

"Sir...you stepped on my ovaries." 

Ikor looked confused at his shoes, realizing he stepped on a mango, crushing it. Finna furrowed her eyebrows, her nostrils dilating a bit in an attempt to not laugh. "S...sorry?" 

"Don't worry, I'll grow another one." 

Finna literally placed a hand over her mouth while snorting, looking elsewhere. She then kneeled in front of Y/N. 

"Hey, girl." 

"What's up, mate!" she immediately slurred back, gesturing vaguely towards Cryos. "Have you seen my werewolf boyfriend? He was kissing me not long ago." 

"He's..." she turned to look at Cryos, eyeing Finna warily. "...very cool indeed. But what about we get home?" 

"Do you know that I kicked my harasser in the balls earlier?" Y/N asked almost proudly. 

"Self-defense is very important! And he deserved it." Finna answered equally proud, helping her stand up. Her dress was ripped to one side, so Finna did her best to cover it with her own body from Ikor...and Eron, that was recording the scene. Finna gestured angrily at Eron to cut the feed, and he did, not after shrugging. 

"Too good to pass out." he mouthed smirking. 

"Stupid." Finna mouthed too once she was near him, opening the posterior seats of the car and helping Y/N get inside. Cryos got near the posterior seat and jumped inside too, laying down at Y/N's feet. Everyone else got in the car too, Eron covering an already sleepy drugged girl with his blue blanket, Finna sitting this time in the passenger seat and Ikor being the one sitting in front of the steering wheel. The car purred itself to life once again and for the last time that night. 

The Fiery Princess dialed her twin's number, pressing her phone to her ear and waiting for him to answer. No response. She then proceeded to dial Ao-ki's number, getting her own rings as a response. Furious, she texted a message to Siran, that didn't answer either. She sent a last text to Trek, warning him that they were 10 minutes away and that he should get ready, to then place the phone on her lap angrily. "Nobody is answering! They get me so pissed!" 

"We already know what they're doing." Eron answered slyly. 

"Eron!" They all shouted, except for Y/N that was loudly sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first work for the Gormiti fandom! (the fandom is still too small, let's add one more.)


End file.
